Singing Love
by oOAngelwithaBrokenHaloOo
Summary: the boys are really popular boy band and the girls are their bigest fans when the boys go to normal school they get to meet them but wht will happen when the boys notice tht the girls are the PPGZ! well you have to find out and R&R!ANTETION! PEOPLE YOU HAVE TO SEND YOURE INFO AGAIN SRRY JUST IF YOU WANT PM ME
1. Chapter 1

**ME:HEY**_** IM SOO EXITED AHHHH! **_

**BUTERCUP:God**_** girl stop screaming!**_

**BLAKE:HEY! DONT TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!**

**BUTCH:BLAKE YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK!**

_**BLOSSOM,BRICK,BUBBLES,AND BOMMER:SHUT UP!**_

_**Me:Blake controll youreself**_

_**Blake:*hugs me from behind* im sorry**_

_**Buttercup:can we get on with the story!**_

_**Me:sure Bubbles may you do the honors?**_

_**Bubbles: sure...Beauty doesnt own me or my sister or the boys enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**BRICKS P.O.V**

I look out to the crowd and i see them shouting out name

"RRBS,RRBS,RRBS" I smile

"ok guys lets open with "Down the song that you wrote Bommer"i say to my bothers

"umm...ok"he says

**BUBBLES****_ P.O.V_**

_OMG i cant belive me, Momoko, and K_aoru _are here in front of the stage in a RRB concert_

_(Bommer)_

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

_(Brick)_

_You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control_

_(Butch)_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape._

_(all)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,_

_(Bommer)_

_Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway_

_(All)_

_So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down_

_(Butch)_

_Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh_

_(Brick and Bommer)_

_So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,_

(So why don't we run away)

_(all)So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down _

** Bricks P.O.V**

once we were finished the crowd started screaming

I smile all the lights shut of and we went to the dressing room to drink some water

"DUDE WE ROCK"my brother Butch says

"YEAH WE DO"Bommer says as he and Butch high five each other

"what song do we do next?"Butch asks

"umm what a bout 'whistle'"i ask

"sure we do it together or what?" Butch asks

"yeah lets do it together" Bommer says

"sure lets do this thing" i say

once me and my brother went out to our spots the lights came on

(_BRICK)_

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby  
Let me know *I WENT BY THE CROWD AND SAW THIS REALLY HOT GIRLS I SMILE AND I HELD OUT MY HAND AND SHE LOOKS SURPRISED BUT TAKES IT AND I PULL HER UP ON STAGE* i wisper in to her ear"just move just hips to the ridom and let me do the rest" she smiles and nods i see me brothers do the same_

_(Butch)_

i see my brother pic up a chick from the audience so i did the same i whent along the side and then i saw this rally cute girls so i held out my hand and i wispered in her ear _just move to the music and ill do the rest _

* * *

_**ha clift hanger suckers**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY GUYS SOOO SRYY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED THIS STORY IS THAT IVE BEEN CAUGHT UP WITH MIDDLE SCHOOL DRAMA MY BOYFRIEND CHEARTED ON MY AND THESE LIL MIGITS THINK THEIR ALL THAT AND GOD! MY LIFES A FREAK SHOW! ANYWAY SRRY AGAIN AND IF YOU WHANT TO BE IN THE STORY I NEED THE FOLOWING INFO!**_

_**NAME:**_

_**OUTFIT:**_

_**RICH/MODERN:**_

_**ANIMAL:**_

_**FAVE SONG:**_

_**FAVE COLOR:**_

_**APERENCE:**_

_**GOOD?/BAD?:**_

_**YUP THT IS ABOUT IT SEND THEM IN AND WELL SEE! BYE!**_


	3. SOOOO SORRY!

**DONT HATE ME! **ik most of you like this story but I might have to put this one on hold for a lil bit. ok? thank you sooo much for everthing and I promise that this story its not discontinued! no way! but I will try to get it back up in no time. and maybe change a couple of things. again thank you sooo much for all of those who reviewed you guys fucking rock!


End file.
